


"Coincidental" Fire Drill

by ShinigamiCake



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 14:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13953804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinigamiCake/pseuds/ShinigamiCake
Summary: A fire drill is called in  Lovino's high school, where he coincidentally always seems to end up standing beside his secret love, Antonio.





	"Coincidental" Fire Drill

The fire bell was blaring in the background of the loud footsteps coming from the panicked students and teachers. A certain blonde French man accompanied by a tall grey Prussian man had pulled the fire alarm the second Lovino had removed his coat. 

“You have to be f*cking kidding me right now. Are our SERIOUS you French BASTARD” Lovino screamed in his head.

The only thing, Lovi thought, that could be good of this situation is that he might be able to go stand outside with that cute Spanish boy, Antonio. Not that he would ever call him cute out loud, in fact he would rather die than ever confess his feelings for him. 

Everyone was outside now as Lovi searched the field for the Spanish boy in hopes there was room to stand beside him. Not that he wanted to talk to Antonio at all, no no no. Just so Lovi could stand next to him feeling content.

“There he is. Jesus its cold, what the hell didn’t I bring my jacket? DAMMIT I left it inside. This is all your fault, French jerk.”

Lovino spotted Antonio from across the parking lot and began a light jog over to him. The tall man had spotted Lovi and waved making him panic, looking in every direction possible to avoid eye contact with the eager Spanish boy. Despite being slightly embarrassed at the sudden attention he continued his way across the lot till he was planted next to the love of his life.

Antonio chuckled at the small flustered boy who was still so focused on not making eye contact with anyone. Lovi was clearly cold, obvious by the fact he was hold his arms and shivering, so he removed his jacket and placed it on the freezing boy.

Lovino stood still, his face going redder than the tomato he had at lunch. Without warning Antonio began putting the jacket on Lovi properly, pushing his arms into the holes and zipping it up. He finally gained the courage to actually look that the Spanish man helping him. A sudden wave of concerned came across Lovino as he realized that Antonio no longer had protection from the cold. “Idiot! Now you are going to freeze! Stupid idiot, you need a coat. You will get sick.” Lovi expressed without realizing how protective he sounded.

Antonio laughed and told him that he would be perfectly fine. He was still concerned for him, he did not want him to get sick because that would mean Antonio wouldn’t be out anywhere meaning Lovi couldn’t see him.

The que was signalled to go back inside when staff realized there was go fire, several staff members surrounded the French and Prussian boys, scolding them for pulling the alarm.

Antonio had already gotten half way back to the building before Lovi realized he still had his coat. He ran after Antonio but he had disappeared in the crowd.

~Time Skip: End of School~

“I need to find him before he goes home; he can not walk home without it in this cold fucking weather.” Lovi thought concernedly.

Lovi spotted Antonio on the way out of the building, sprinting over to him Lovi tripped and fell onto the ground catching the attention of no one but the Spanish boy. He was panicking, afraid Lovi severely injured himself. Lovi pounced up proving he was completely fine.

A few minutes passed as Lovino realized what happened and who had helped him. In a blind panic Lovi threw a coat at Antonio and bolted home mumbling to himself about how embarrassing that was and how this was all the damn French’s fault.

He had already ran most of the way home when he realized he threw his coat at Antonio and was still wearing the Spanish boy’s coat. “Shiiiiiit.” Lovino sighed as he made the rest of the way home.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you think he gave the wrong coat by accident? I'll let you decide that for yourself.


End file.
